Evalyn The Green
by aleksitupper19
Summary: Evalyn is known by many titles, to the elves, The Beauty of Rivendell, to other spieces she is known as Evalyn the Green. She travels with Galdalf the grey as his w she must accompany the dwarves and a hobbit to kingdom of erebor to help the reclaim their home. SLOW UPDATES. NO LOVE INTEREST UNTIL LORD OF THE RINGS
1. Cast

_**My OC**_

Elle Fanning as Evalyn

_**Elves**_

Hugo Weaving as Lord Elrond

Cate Blanchett as Lady Galdriel

_**Hobbits**_

Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins

_**Wizards**_

Ian McKellen as Gandalf

_**Dwarves**_

Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield

Aidan Turner as Kili & Dean O'Gorman as Fili

John Calleb as Oin & Peter Hambleton as Gloin

Stephen Hunter as Bombur & Mark Hadlow as Dori

Ken Stott as Balin & Graham McTavish as Dwalin

Adam Brown as Ori & Jed Brophy as Nori

William Kircher as Bifur & James Nesbitt as Bofur


	2. Character Profile

**GEOMETRICS**

_**❝There's always a wild side to an innocent face❞**_

**↬ Fullname ↫**

Evalyn

**↬ Age↫**

She looks about 14, but is much older

**↬ Height↫**

5'5"

**↬ Gender↫**

Female

**↬ Orientation↫**

Straight

**↬ Species↫**

Elf

**APPEARANCE**

**_❝Never assume by the way someone looks. Even the most innocent face can hide the most unexpected side❞_**

**↬ Skin↫**

Pale, and Flawless (Like Most Elves)

**↬ Eyes↫**

Blue

**↬ Hair↫**

Blonde,Long, slight curls

**↬ BodyType ↫**

Slim

**CLOTHING**

_**❝Clothes aren't going to change the world, the women who wear them wil.❞**_

_**-Anne Klein**_

**↬ Outfits↫**

She prefers a dress, and can fight well in one. She always wears a cloak when traveling.

**PERSONALITY **

_**❝The flower that smells the sweetest is shy and lowly.❞**_

**-William Wordsworth**

**↬ Normal mood ↫**

She is usually a happy and bright person, but is quiet

**↬ Drive/dreams↫**

To make her family proud, To make Middle Earth a safe place for everyone.

**↬ Fears↫**

Losing her love ones- the ones who remain, SPIDERS!, Disappointing her father, not being able to help others that need help. People she trusts betraying her.

**↬ Likes↫**

She likes to read and study a lot, she loves to practice her magic, her favorite color is baby blue, She likes to watch the stars at night and name the constellations. She loves to spend time in the garden and around nature, she loves tree climbing as well. She loves to draw and sing like most Elves in Rivendell like to.

**↬ Dislikes↫**

She doesn't care much for humans (Personal Reason- Will explain instories), Rude People in general, Orcs (DUH), Meat, Greedy People

**↬ Softspot ↫**

Elves, Children and Innocents

**↬ Depression↫**

Thinking about her mother, Death

**↬ Habits↫**

Biting her lip, over thinking things, pulling on her lip, plays with fingers, tucking hair behind ears, Rolling her eyes, shifts when nervous, runs her fingers through her hair.

**RATING**

**_❝You are braver than you believe, smarter than you seem, and stronger than you think❞_**

(5 Stars means very high strength, 1 star means very low strength a weak)

**↬ Psychological Strength ↫**

5 Stars

**↬ Physical strength ↫**

3 Stars

**↬ Closequarter combat ↫**

3 Stars

**↬ Distanced combat ↫**

5 Stars

**↬ Leadership↫**

2 Stars

**↬ Wisdom↫**

4 Stars

**↬ Intelligence↫**

4 Stars

**↬ Confidence↫**

2 Stars-Since she is quiet and shy

**↬ Endurance↫**

3 Stars- because she is so small and thin

**RELATIONSHIPS**

_**❝Insult me all you want but never insult my family or friends otherwise things will only get really ugly between you and me.❞**_

**↬ Relatives↫**

Elrond-_Father_

Celebrian-_Mother_

Elladan-_Older Brother_

Elrohir-_Older Brother_

Arwen-_Older Sister_

**↬ Enemies↫**

Orcs,and Suron

**↬ Rivals↫**

Doesn't really have one

**↬ Friends↫**

Gandalf

**↬ Love interest ↫**

No One for now **(A/N: but I have an idea for the future)**

**↬ Marital status ↫**

Single

**COMBAT**

_**❝I don't need a weapon, I am one❞**_

**↬ Weapons↫**

Bow & Arrwos, Daggers

**↬ Favorite weapon ↫**

Bow & Arrows

**↬ Range↫**

Far

**↬ Accuracy↫**

Deadly

**↬ Power↫**

She is conected to nature, giving her the basic control over nature **( Will see in book)**

**↬ Block/nullified↫**

Being in darkness to long, using her abilities too much.

**LIFESTORY**

_**❝Every shadow no matter how deep is threatened by morning light❞**_

**↬ Background↫**

Evalyn is the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. She grew up in Rivendell, with her three other siblings; but unlike her siblings she had a sort of power that was rare. Her father asked Gandalf to let her train and travel with him, of course he agreed, hence then she became his apprentice. **(A/N: I'll go into detail much more in the story, plus flash backs)**

**CREDIT**

**↬ Images,videos, and audio, may be subjected to copy right law. I (aleksitupper19)do not own the images, videos, and audio. ↫**

**↬Template created by  /p/95cel7 ↫**


End file.
